


Red Ambition

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Dubious Morality, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Season/Series 03, murder plotting for fun and profit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: Peter isn't going to stay a beta and Stiles isn't going to stay away.





	Red Ambition

“You’re not going to stay a beta forever, are you?” Stiles asks, following Peter to his car after a pack meeting one day. He leans on the driver side door of Peter’s car, trying not to feel jealous. He loves his baby, but he bets Peter’s sleek car doesn’t break down on him once a month. Still, this conversation isn’t about cars, and Stiles turns away from the vehicle to look into Peter’s blue eyes.

There’s no hint of beta blue in them, but Peter still can’t pass as human to someone in the know. It’s in the way he moves, the way his stare pierces through Stiles in an unsettling way. “Of course I am. I’ve tried my hand at alphaship and I failed to keep it. I won’t repeat the same mistakes.”

The asshole is actually making some attempt at sounding sincere, but Stiles isn’t having it. He crosses his arms and waits.

“Why are you still here, Stiles?” Peter asks, taking a step closer.

It’s not intimidating. It’s something, but it’s not intimidating. Maybe it would’ve been once, but Stiles has hours of them researching together and Peter pulling him out of danger in battle and the knowledge of what real evil is in the form of the nogitsune that’s only a few months gone.

“I’m here to say I’ll help you,” Stiles says, lifting his chin. “It has to be someone horrible like Deucalion or Kali, but I’ll help you.”

Peter stills, his gaze heavy. A flash of lightening blue runs through his eyes, but Stiles knows he won’t hear a lie in the beat of Stiles’ heart. He’s sure of this. It’s not that he wants Peter to become an alpha, not really. But Stiles knows that Peter’s going to become one anyway one day, and at least if Stiles is there, he can help control who Peter steals the alpha power from. He won’t have Peter’s claws tear through his best friend’s throat.

“And what do you want for such generous help?” Peter asks.

“A favor. No questions asked, no limits beyond what I’m sure you’ll get me to concede to. One day I’ll have something to ask from you and you’ll help me.” Stiles’ voice doesn’t waver, even though he knows he’s asking for a lot with something so open-ended. “Sealed with a spell I found in Deaton’s books, of course.”

“I hadn’t realized he’d started teaching you,” Peter says, tilting his head. Maybe he gets something from Stiles’ expression, because his next words are, “But he isn’t aware he’d started teaching you, is he?”

“Nope,” Stiles says. Deaton has barely looked at him since the nogitsune, as though the fox had tainted any spark Deaton might have seen in him before. “But I don’t think you’re the type to snitch on me. What do you say?”

“How do you feel about playing bait?” Peter asks instead with a smile that’s all teeth.

“I’d say you’ll have to arrive quickly or I’ll kill your alpha for you.” After the nogitsune, Stiles had been motivated to learn to protect himself. Obsessed, really. Deaton has unwittingly helped, but his books weren’t the only ones Stiles had gone through. “I’m not going to let anyone fuck me over. That includes you.”

Peter inclines his head. “I have a feeling I’d regret it if I tried. You have your deal. Now, get in the car and I’ll tell you about our options.”

“You already— great, of course you already thought out your options,” Stiles mutters.

Leaving his best judgment out on the pavement, Stiles walks around the front of the car and opens the passenger side door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr as @[crownwithoutstones](https://crownwithoutstones.tumblr.com/).


End file.
